Home At Last
by miss greenpeace
Summary: Dawn breaks in, and it's like a torch light the dark, setting it alight little by little, slowly, deliberately, but sure. Unquestionable, unchangeable, promising. Indeed, the sky is rejoicing for a new world. Home at last. A two-shot... or maybe a collection of oneshots. Let's see. AXM
1. Chapter 1

**Home At Last**

Warning: major present tense everywhere. I am not too familiar with writing a narrated story in english. I finished writing the draft in few hours, and spent a day fixing sentences and rewriting. I figured I just give it a go and see where this takes me, as revising over and over with little clue just just made my head spin x_x. I did my best, but I went by heart, and humbly ask for correction.

* * *

Spring has come.

Grass is somehow greener, and the air is fresh to the lung. I looked up, and the sky is blue, blue, and never-ending blue stretches wide as far as eyes can see. The weather is not hot nor cold, but cool and forgiving against my skin. I closed my eye and let the soothing, calming wind pass me by.

It's been five springs since he's coming home. The world is changing, ever so slowly, and at the same time, some thing remains the same.

I still love him. Despite everything, I still do.

Except the way I feel is not fireworks and rainbow anymore. It's not all bright sunlight and giddy, unbridled, unconstrained happiness anymore. Time has turned it into something much more deeper and bottomless, steady, unchanging.

It's like diving to the deep end of the ocean and realize it's all the same water, on the surface of the sea, or all over the world. I have tried running, ducking, hiding. I have tried giving up. Yet he is everywhere. Embedded so deep and constant, that to hide from the truth, is like denying my own existence, or ripping my own heart. It's as clear as crystal, and it stays true despite all the hurt. The years have taught me to hold strong to my truth, and despite the world of emotions it brings, it's one very simple truth and as sure as the sun rises every morning.

I love him.

No question, no hesitation, no shame. No buts, no what ifs.

It's a fact, it's a statement.

It's acceptance.

That no matter how long he needs me, I will wait. I will stay by his side, afar or near. I will love him, whether he let me or not.

I am my own person, and I have chosen.

Somehow when you have accepted your truth, all noises and feelings blur into something that no longer confuses you.

* * *

The world shifted. Someone was here, silent and observing as always. But not dangerous. Never dangerous. I smiled a small, contented smile. The wind is cool and smell like damp earth and fresh flowers, and he is not merely watching.

Footsteps then, light and sure and steady falls behind my ears.

"Hello Aoshi-sama."

"Misao."

Silence, comfortable silence fills the space. It stopped being awkward some time ago. I just accepted what he is able to show me.

I called him. "Whatever brings you here, Aoshi-sama?"

"I looked for you."

"Oh? Is there anything I can help you with Aoshi-sama?" I didn't open my eyes. I very rarely hope anymore, but his presence is something I always enjoyed. Girlish infatuation has left me, but a sense of calm and contentedness engulfed me every time he is near. Not completeness. But almost. Almost, as I have sensed his gaze more than I even care to count, and yet he still held back.

"You didn't come this morning." Ah, he means, I did not bring a tray of tea for his morning ritual at the temple. "Ah. Okon offered to change with me, as I was running for an unexpected errands in town this morning. But it's all taken care of."

"Hm." His answer is non-committal, but I can read into his voice inflection.

"You disappeared the whole morning and afternoon."

He is wondering what I did.

"I offered to to baby-sit Misae-san's grand daughter. You know, the warm old woman who is a regular to the Aoiya every other afternoon? His son and daughter is wiped away by the disease last year, so she takes care of little Maeko. This morning I heard words that she fell. It's nothing serious, and I have brought her to the doctor, but someone has to take care of Maeko-chan for a while."

"Ah. ...Is she well then?"

"Misae-san's feet is slightly sprained, but otherwise fine. The herbs help with her pain, it will take only 2-3 days for her to heal completely. Little Maeko-chan is a little frightened but hugs and a little play time fixed her."

"I'm glad." His composure is now more relaxed. I can feel he enjoys sitting with me too.

"Me too." And I opened my eyes.

Aoshi-sama is on his element. Calm, composed, in control - and yet somehow quietly alive in this environment. The sun is setting and is bringing a wonderful hue to the garden. The earth is still a little damp, somewhere in the middle of green and brown. Trees and flowers of different kinds and colors are blooming everywhere like the palette of a painter. And the light orange-reddish hue of this particular sunset compliment the day as if rejoicing a new world. And somehow, a man believing he is sinned and undeserving as much as this one, fits with this peaceful, alive environment. Ah, but I forget. He's starting to heal. And maybe that's all the difference in the world.

The old Aoshi-sama would not seek my company just because.

"It's been five springs since then." I mused aloud.

He nods inaudibly. "Aa."

"Have you find what you seek then Aoshi-sama?" I asked, trying to read him.

Silence sits awhile, and I have learned not to wait for answers. He always answers, though it takes him awhile. He takes his time and looks the garden as if it is all the gold in the world. And it's not entirely untrue. Night has fallen, and the moon, bright and round, is bringing it's silver rays upon us, making a sort of magical glow over these bright, vivid colors of nature we are in.

Quiet, with a little bit of an uncharacteristic softness he finally replied, "The flowers are particularly beautiful this year."

Few years ago, I would have raised my eyebrows at his absurd way of answering. "Yes they are, Aoshi-sama." As of me, I have used to his riddle ways.

"They are exquisite in their colors. Blooming into such stunning creatures, yet unafraid to live in their short life. ...So very beautiful, and yet so very fragile." He touched a petal.

I scoffed and rolled my eye, "Please don't tell me you just used a metaphor of flowers about me."

He closed his eye. "You don't need to waste your life on me, Misao."

"I didn't. I waited for you. I still do. I thought you know that I have decided."

"... I know. And that is why I fear for you. You are young Misao, you have everything in your hands. You have the power to choose your happiness." He opens his eyes and his eyes, clear beneath a cloud, boring holes into mine. Delaying the inevitable, even he knows. He just needed to make sure one last time.

"I am choosing my happiness. But you... will you let yourself be happy? With me? My feelings Aoshi-" I dropped the honorific and looked into his eyes, "- it does not change. I'll wait. ...However long you need me to. " I finished seriously.

He continued to stare, and I had enough eye-reading for the moment. I shrugged my shoulder easily.

"And please enough with the undeserving thing already," I looked with no small appreciation at the beautiful garden. Fireflies are appearing and flying on the farther side, making an illuminated vision of magic and colors in the dark. "I thought I have no need to prove that I'm a grown woman already. I have chosen, and that's that. Surely you have moved past that in five years."

Fingers touched my cheeks gently, carefully, almost afraid, almost like a lover's caress. "Flowers are to be admired from afar. You do not take something you love away from their roots. It is beautiful when it is alive, not when it is in someone's grasp." – _you might not be happy with someone like me_ – but I heard the unspoken. His eyes is illuminated in the dark, swimming with barely restrained emotion I had never dared to name before.

I covered his warm, large hands with mine and looked at him honestly, baring my soul open. "I am no flowers Aoshi. I am not to be admired. The heart chooses on its own accord, and Lord help me, I am done trying erasing you from my mind. I am alive...when I love you. My heart is yours. Whether you let me or not." I watched as something evolved in his eyes – resignation, and then resolution.

His eyes appeared to be a tad bit misty – or was is it a trick of light?

"You are aware I have nothing to offer you." He slowly put his head on mine and looked for the first time, for the very first time for such a long time, in such freedom and abandon. Emotion dances naked in his eyes, intense and strong and commanding. The cloud has finally scattered, and his eyes, his clear, beautiful, honest eyes, shine with truth so fierce, so earnest and so very terrifyingly real, that I berated myself for a second that I ever doubted him. He loved me. He let me see.

"I ask nothing of you," I replied softly, staring deeply into his eyes, "But I'd be the happiest woman on earth if you let me hold your heart."

He takes my hand softly, so very softly and kissed the back of my palm. He then kissed my arm, and then my neck, with such care, with such reverent, like he would touch a very, very precious treasure. I trembled a little, and try to hold myself still. Tears kissed my skin, as I was not aware of ways to be loved before this.

He then proceed to kissed my cheek, my nose, my tears, and then my eyes very tenderly, with an emotion I have never witnessed before, with emotions I never thought he was capable to show. He then waited until I opened my eyes, knees and limbs all weak and boneless. "I am yours as long as you want me. Will you let me...take care of you now? I have nothing to give...but everything I have is yours."

Water blur my sight and I could not nod well. True to his words, he took care of me. He gathered me in his arms, and hold me in passionate embrace as a lover would. Finally.

His lips neared mine ever so slowly, and when he was sure I am ready, his lips came down so very gently at mine, like a butterfly kiss on a leaf. Tender and kindly loving, like I believe he could be. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. He catches me – and hold me for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was more than late into the night, but we stayed. The grass is comfortable and the earth is sturdy enough beneath us. I sit loosely in his embrace, with his legs around mine, but my fingers are encased firmly, gently in his. I put my hands over my heart, and he put his sure fingers around mine. The crickets are chirping and the word is calm. And safe. And peaceful. All is right with the world.

"Aoshi-sama?" I moved my neck slowly and my lips touched his arms.

"Hn?" he tightened his arms around me.

"Have you find what you seek then for Aoshi-sama?"

He tightened his arms even more and adjust his head to nestled comfortably above mine, "I have."

"Well, what is it?" Me and my noisy ways. Some things cannot change, but I had to hear a five-year contemplated wisdom, you know?

"That what I find pales in comparison with what stays beside me."

"That's it? That's your five-year wisdom?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have more. But you don't want to bore yourself with talks of sin and penance," he replied in his blunt manner, albeit slightly amused.

"And peace," I offered.

"And peace." He affirmed.

"Well I sure can," but my eyes betrayed me, they start closing on and off in their own accord. I blinked and try to fight in, just to prolonged the day. I breathed in his scent, feeling completely invincible and belonged right here in his arms. But his scent lull me farther into a sense of floating. I snuggled farther into his arms and snatched one arm to hold.

"Maybe someday." He nuzzled my hair. Warm, comfortable, safe. Loved. Bone-deep fulfillment. Whole. The most beautiful feelings I've ever felt in life.

And then, "Aoshi-sama." Just because the day is not over yet, just to ensure myself that I cannot possibly dream before I even sleep, and just because I can,

"Yes Misao?"

"You love me." Not an assurance, not a question. A statement. An acknowledgement. Something that can be told in open now.

"Yes I do Misao."

Dawn breaks in, and it's like a torch lit the dark, setting it alight little by little, slowly, deliberately, but sure. Unquestionable, unchangeable, promising. Indeed, the sky is rejoicing for a new world.

A thought flicker by before sleep catches me warmly, invitingly.

Home at last.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first published fanfiction here. Honestly, this is not something I planned. I have always loved the pairing, but above all else - as I lived in the golden age where kids first recognize Rurouni Kenshin as an on going manga - Rurouni Kenshin is my first true love in mangas. So I pretty much love almost everything about it. I spent years and years as a loyal reader of this fandom, and have never stopped drawing an inspiration and strength from it. My first love at pairing falls on Kenshin and Kaoru. It probably makes sense if I write them first. Somehow someway, the urge to write coming from me not finding the character Aoshi and Misao I wanted to see, or the ending I wanted them to have.

I wanted Misao to be an independent and mature woman, leaving behind all the woes and drama in her decision. There's nothing pathetic in a woman who have made her mind. Every hearts and situations are different. Some shows strength by letting go, some shows strength by holding on. Some are meant to let go, and some are meant to stay. In this version, I'd like her to be a strong woman who hold on to her truth and keep on believing - not in blind belief, but of the hope she instills in Aoshi.

And in my thoughts, Aoshi waits to be able to be ready to love Misao as he see fits. He needs to be able to come to terms with himself, and he needs to be able to come to terms with his love to Misao. 5 years. That's why he took so long, and that's why I made him look so tender here. In my mind, and if my calculation is correct (please correct me if I'm wrong) Misao is 21, and Aoshi is 31, assuming the Kyoto episodes is her in her 16, and the almost ten-year gap between Aoshi and her. And if maybe Misao seem to tame or feels too old or mellow to be 21, my reason would be that she grows in her love. And in that age, most women marry in their teens. I figured she might feel left out with girls around her age, and treat herself with maturity above her years. I debated strongly about the amount of years she waited with myself, actually. It's between 5 years, or 7 years. As I think it over... I wanted Misao's quality shone in the way she strongly believes in her love. At first, I don't think you earned that faith in 5 years. ... or you maybe could, given what happened to you. And 23 would better fit with the way Misao mellowed some. But then again, the way Misao would feel apart with other girls around her age and her years devoting her love to Aoshi would definitely make her wiser in the ways of life faster than other girls.

Argh.

Anyway, the five-year waiting won because I guess it's a tad bit too hard for me to make Misao and Aoshi wait a little bit too long and a little bit too old for my taste to love each other :p What do you think?

I hope I got my point across and everyone is in character. - and I hope you enjoy this enough.

Please tell me what you all think :) I am open to readers with suggestion and discussion.

Question: Did you all do this with past tense? Or it depends?


	2. Chapter 2

There's no one else who could muster the nerve get more than closer to her, as everyone knows just to whom the pretty lady belong to.

Because there's no mistaking the shine of her eyes and how her eyes alight when a certain someone walk into the vicinity, and the way her smile somehow turns much more beautiful when he's near. There's also no mistaking his claim in the way he puts his hand in her arm or her waist almost possessively when he's talking to her; or a sharp, almost cold, calculated set of eyes eyeing every male who dared to be more than a little friendly.

The lady is taken.

And so, with that realization, all eligible male customer in the Aoiya take a deep breath and sigh, and try to focus on the meal served instead.

* * *

At evening, it's no rare occurence that you cannot find Misao and Aoshi on the inside of the Aoiya.

Everyone knows, and everyone cheers silently for it.

There's no calls of celebration, no catcalls or witty jokes (- Okina refrained, yes he did. Under certain threats. But he cannot help to wiggle his eyebrows when certain couple pass him. To his credit, his eyes shine with such amusement and pure satisfaction, that no one can quite beat him into silence when he's honestly happy - though he shows it in the weirdest of ways).

After all, it's much too early to say anything. And many were afraid to say anything lest they broke the spell those two love-birds are under.

But there is a knowing raise of eyebrows, whisper and sighs of happiness inside the walls of Aoiya at night.

At long, long last.

* * *

On evenings, Aoshi like to take Misao somewhere quiet. He waited for her to finish her dinner and chores, and take her fingers into his, leading them somewhere without words.

Misao doesn't question, she rarely did anymore. But she smiles because she knows he wants to spend time with her, and she knows he's been waiting for it all day. She is too, and this is her most favorite part of the day.

Sometimes they lay in each other's side with entwined hands; sometimes, they are draped around each other's, listening to every heartbeats; or sometimes, he tucked her into his arms in sitting position, and hold her through the night. She always fall asleep on his arms though, and wake up in perfect bliss every morning safely tucked in her bed. Other times she wakes at dawn and snuggled happily into his arms as he proceed to carry her into her room. Sometimes she wakes before he carries her to bed, asks for piggy back ride, and kisses his hair chastely as he complies. Sometimes, she wakes before he leaves her in her futon perfectly tucked, and kisses him on the cheek sleepily. And when she's asleep, she might know that Aoshi always kisses her forehead before he leaves, as she smiles in her dream.

Sometimes they spend time on the riverside at the back of the Aoiya. Other times, on the roof, or in the garden. Somehow some way, the place she grew in all of her life seem new to her, in a way she had never imagined. The bird sings in a whole new tune, the sky smiles, and moon glows brighter at night. Colors are vivid and vibrant, and night has become a magic in its own rights.

She spent countless nights like this. In the silent watch of moon and stars, she is loved, and treasured.

So when one day Aoshi thread her fingers into his and lead them somewhere only he knows, she doesn't question. After all, she spent many quiet, wonderful nights in his arms. Really, she has no need to question when all that she really need is beside her.

There's nothing extraordinary tonight. It's all the same quiet night, wonderful feelings of contentment and beautiful set of eyes.

Aoshi is a terribly affectionate man, Misao mused. He might seem indifferent to most people, but Misao knows better.

He does not speak to communicate, but he shows they way he thinks in the way his existence bleeds out in the open. He was never a man for words, but Misao find that it's never too difficult to understand his feelings when he shows her blatantly in the form of a quiet gesture.

When they're out in the street, he would take his hand and put his hand in the small of her back, guiding her walk and protecting her from falling. When the day is hot and she has tried to not complain, he would produce a fan out of nowhere and simply hand it to her. When she's having a terribly hectic day and could almost collapse on the spot, she would find a hot tea served on her room and an ice pack for her sore feet. Another day would find Misao happily inhaling a fresh, blooming flowers with extravagant fragrant, sitting mysteriously in a vase in the corner of the room; or a sudden appearance of a basket of fruits she craved the other day.  
Other times, he is less subtle in showing her his feelings. Sometimes, at the diner table, when the rest of Aoiya is busy having dinner and chatting among themselves, Aoshi would take her hand under the table and hold it, a hint of the barest of smiles painting his face when she looks at him, amused and inquiring. Or when she is not in her better days, moody and angry and sad, he would seek her out, sit with her and listening to her ranting in his shoulder, and then later kiss the back of her hand, bringing a smile back on her face.

At the end of the day, she feels that she would never fall too deep, because Misao knows, someone loves her very dearly.

It's the little touches and small encouragement, the thoughtful thinking behind every small gesture, that made Misao warm all over at the realization that he's there beside her, he's taking care of her, and he's making her happy.

Aoshi is never too intimate for all the world to see, not by speech, and not by action - after all, he was never a man for words. But at the cover of shadows, he is tender and considerate. As for the rest of the daylight, he would watch her from the corner of his eyes and trusts her own strength to carry her days. And together, they do not need to be strong alone.

Because when the day fades away into night and there is only the two of them, he holds her and makes her feel like she could do anything... like she's the most loved woman in the world.

But she's no little girl anymore. She does not drown in her feelings and her one sided love. She now understand her strength too, and understand that they are both good for each other. He calms her temperament, and she brings out the light in him. She takes care of his heart, and he takes care of her the best he knows how. They compliment each others, and cover each other's weakness. Somehow she knew, her time would come. And there'll be something good waiting for them at the end of this.

"Misao." Aoshi finally speak, cutting in Misao muses.

"Hmm?" Misao is humming contentedly, resting against his chest on the side of the tree, her eyes almost dreamily watching the sea of stars above, her hands playing with the fabric of his clothing.

"...Be my wife."

"Hmm." She snuggles deeper into his arms and began thinking about stars and moon and lights on the surface of a dark blue ink and how nice this feels - and stops. What?

She leans forward slowly, and stops a moment, trying to process what she's hearing. What? She whirled her head around,

"Wha-?".

He kisses her then.

He kisses her like he means every words, like he means every action, like she means the world to him. Her head spins, and gravity pulls her down, but steady fingers catch her fall and holding her in place. He kisses her like he needs to show her that he's dead serious about this, and he's not taking no for an answer. He kisses her like he's a fully grown up man that knows his decision, and is not insecure about his place in her heart.

She is breathless by the time she comes up for air, and need to hold on to his haori as she catches her breath. And Aoshi, ever so affectionate in the shadow, run his fingers down her back, calming and soothing.

His smile is a little more than pleased, hidden in the crook of her neck.

Misao feels his smile against her neck and decides she is not going to make it easy.

She leans back then, tapping her chin with playful twinkles in her eye, "well, let me see... I'll consider if you'll bring me flowers every single da - oomph!" -and stops talking altogether when Aoshi cut her off.

Misao is a fighter, she really is. So she fights to pry her mouth off of Aoshi with reluctance and a little more than a lingering touch every now and then, just enough to say, "...or buy me new kimono -", retracts and then, "...walk me to town every-mmmh," but Aoshi is more insistent in his pursuit and would not let her talk too much, much less argue. On her defense, Misao reasoned that she has tried. It's just she's given up talking when other activitiy is more - ahem - engaging.

Aoshi lets her came up for another moment of breathing, and when she tries to speak again, she thinks better of it and finally ducks her head and hides her face on his chest. "...you...leave me very little room to consider," she finally managed to say in between breaths, and glanced at him with accusing eyes.

Aoshi's chest rumbles as he laughs his quiet laugh. "You're not supposed to think." Paused a moment and continues "-or talk." "How am I going to answer if you don't let me talk," she muttered half-heartedly, as she ducks her head and hide her eyes.

"...You can say yes," he mused, smiling in that quiet way of his, as he holds her hand.

Misao stops moving, and in that respect, seems to stop breathing altogether. She is still as statue, ducking her head and hiding behind her bangs. She doesn't move at all for quite a long moment.

"Misao?" Aoshi inquired, concern lacing his voice.

And then, silent as the sound of the wind, barely heard even in the quiet night, she whispers, "Yes." She looks up, and he sees her clear blue eyes, filled with unshed tears and so, so much emotion that he feels his breathing stop too. Few threatens to spill, but her smile are perfectly brilliant and her eyes shows pure delight.

"Yes."

Aoshi smiles a true smile then, and Misao thinks he looks beautiful, like a fine creature completely in his element - strong and beautiful and so very alive. His smile stretched far wide for an instant, genuine in its delight, and no less brighter in his eyes. He takes her into his chest, kisses her hair, and breathes her in. She cries and laughs at the same time because his smile is infectious, and he holds her till she quiets down. And Aoshi thought, Misao feels just like the beginning of peaceful days - warm and soothing and in fully grasp of his heart. He might have found his home for a long time... But this time, he finally have enough courage to keep his home, and grasp his chance for a new life. This time, he would try living with peace. Not in search of it, but protecting someone he holds very dear; someone who is the symbolism of peace itself; someone who gives him hope to reach for a home and all the peaceful days it promises.

This time... He's the one who falls asleep holding her to him all night.


End file.
